


Sirens and Umibōzus

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hickeys, M/M, Penetration, Siren Chloe, Siren Luka, Siren! Chloe, Siren! Luka, Siren! Luka au, Smut, Umibozū! Kagami, mythical AU, siren au, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien’s friends convince him to go sailing on a boat in the middle of the ocean with him for the summer. What could go wrong? Maybe a giant sea woman knocking him into the ocean with a wave of water.





	1. When the Umibōzu strikes (introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing Even Though no worries, working on these puppies at the same time.
> 
> Also-I know that some people think of the bird like sirens but I’m going with the mermaid ones here lol

 

Adrien wasn’t quite sure how he managed to let his friends convince him that living on a boat in the ocean for the summer was a good idea, but they had. He was currently sitting on the deck with his eyes on the ocean while Marinette and Alix argued over kitchen arrangements, Kim and Max bickered over which direction to head first, and Alya and Nino applied sunscreen to each other. He was twenty-two, and this was how we was spending his summer. The start of it anyways.

 

“Hey, Adrien, bro! Max says he thinks South towards the Salkine islands first would be best, but I think North East towards Ealands with the shopping mall would be the best.” Kim explained. 

 

“We’re in the ocean to enjoy it! If you wanted to spend the summer at a shopping mall, you could have stayed home.” Max retorted. “I’d understand if it had been a month but it’s only been three days.”

 

“Yeah, three days and the middle of the ocean!” Kim argued.

 

“There is no possible way a boat at this size and acceleration could have made it to the middle of an endless body of water, Kim.”

 

“Those are big terms and I don’t understand them.”

 

“Then why are you on a boat near no land?!”

 

“Because I was invited. Duh.”

 

“If you two don’t stop fighting, I’m pushing you both into the water where the sea creatures can get you.” Alix pushed her way in-between the two, who had been inching closer in anger. 

 

“Oh yeah small fry? You and what strength?” Kim put a hand on Alix’s head to ruffle her hair, which resulted in her biting his arm. The tall man let out a yelp. “Ow!”

 

“Sea creatures, really Alix? I hope you’re joking because sea creatures do not exist.” Max took a seat on a wooden crate that was placed on the deck.

 

“Yes they do!” Marinette popped in, making her way up to the deck to join the group. “When I took a trip to the beach when I was little, I saw one. I was swimming in the water, and it stared to storm! I got carried way away from the shore. I thought I was going to die! I blacked out and everything! But then I briefly awoke to to a blonde fish like girl swimming me to the shore! She had her long hair in a ponytail, and had a long golden fin from what I remember. My dad told me a stranger must have helped me and I was imagining things, but I know what I saw.”

 

“And how old were you at this time?” Max inquired.

 

“I was six.” Marinette answered.

 

“I’m going to have to agree with your father on this one. You were definitely just dreaming.”

 

“I will take it to my grave that mermaids and other sea creatures exist.”

 

“Which means that sirens, krakens, umibōzus, rusalkas, qalupaliks, and more exist! So watch out!” Alix laughed.

 

“Ooo! I know about umibōzus! They’re a sea spirit from Japanese folklore that appear to sailors on calm seas that quickly turn rough and windy. This either will cause the ship to break, or the creature will demand a bucket or barrel from the sailor, and will then drown them. The only way to escape one safely is to give it a bottomless barrel and sail away while it’s confused.” Marinette explained proudly.

 

“Ooo! Careful Kim. You’ll get us all in trouble if you run into that.” Alix cackled.

 

“It’s called _folklore_ for a reason. These are all just tall tales. They don’t exist.” Max shook his head.

 

“The non believer will be fed to the sirens!” Alix cheered. 

 

“Not even sirens could charm Max. He’s too stern and nerdy for love.” Alya cackled.

 

“I say that if Max bothers me again, we put that to the test.” Alix decides jokingly.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet Adrien.” Marinette brought up suddenly. The mention of his name caused the blonde to jump slightly. 

 

“Hm? Uh-what?”

 

“Do you think sea creatures are real? What’s your favorite?!” Alix asks with high excitement in her voice.

 

“O-Oh uh....I always really liked sirens when I was a little boy....I’m not really sure why...they’re super dangerous.... I guess music has just always spoken to me...music and a beautiful creature is how I wish to die.” Adrien shrugged.

 

“Sounds just like you, Kitty.” Marinette scoffed jokingly.

 

Adrien gave a playful wink. “What can I say? I live for gorgeous beings that can dominate me.”

 

“Dude, that sounds kinky.” Nino pointed out with a laugh.

 

“Well maybe I want it to be.” Adrien shrugged. 

 

Marinette walked over Adrien, lightly slapping him on the head.

 

“What-Hey!” He groaned, then laughed. “Now you guys all figure out your arrangements or whatever. I’m going to finish my ‘staring at the sky while rethinking my whole life’ session.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully. “Okay kitty, you do you.”

 

///

 

“I swear to god I told you guys to stop fighting!” Alix’s raspy voice snapped. “I’m a hundred percent serious! Stop it. Stop it right fucking now. For now on, I’ll be driving the ship, so you two idiots can’t argue about where we’re going anymore.” Alix pushed both Max and Kim to the side, which was surprising considering her size. 

 

“Really, Alix? Like you’d do much better.” Kim scoffed.

 

“Well at least I’m not spending all my time bickering.”

 

“Actually, you were bickering with Marinette.” Max corrected. 

 

“I mean about directions!”

 

_**BOOM**_.

 

The once calm sea was suddenly raging and splashing like a giant stone had just been thrown in. Screams from the other members could be heard. Alix, Max, and Kim dashed out to the deck, gasping in horror at the sight. In front of the boat was a ginormous creature that stood towering over the boat. It was mainly humanoid, and had the body of a woman. The body was mainly plain with no details, just back for most of the body. The face had black white outlined eyes with a small mouth and white rectangle outlines along the jaw, with a head of short and tangly hair.

 

“What the hell?! Impossible!” Max exclaimed.

 

“I-It’s an Umibōzu!” Marinette announced shakily. “Oh god, do we have any crates?”

 

The creature tilted its head, her mouth forming into a small smile. Suddenly, she shrunk down into the water, only her head still sticking out. A large wave of water splashed onto the boat. It hit forcefully, knocking all personnel on the boat over except for Adrien, who was knocked off the boat completely due to his spot on the edge. 

 

“Adrien!” All called in unison.

 

“I’m sorry about your friend.”

 

All gasped, turning their head back to the creature. Her voice was surprisingly soft and quiet. 

 

“I’m very impressed you know me. Most do not.” The creature spoke again.

 

“Y-....I knew sea creatures were real!” Marinette explained, doing a small jump. “Have you ever met a blonde mermaid with her hair in a ponytail and a shimmery golden tail?” 

 

The creature nodded. “You mean Chloe the Siren. She’s kinda bratty, but all sirens tend to be.”

 

“S...Siren? But she saved my life! Don’t sirens try to kill you?”

 

“Sometimes. But they have hearts. Actually the have four. But you know what I mean. If attracted to a human or just interested by them, they will not automatically go to kill them. Unlike vampires. Vampires are ruthless these days.”

 

“Do you Uh....have a name?” Marinette tilted her head.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes. I’m Marinette.”

 

“Would you be interested in learning more about me, Marinette?”

 

Marinette nodded enthusiastically.

 

The creature smiled once more. She raised up her large clawed hand, scooping up Marinette into it. All her friends on the deck screamed, Marinette joining them. Her scream was cut off when she disappeared into the water with the creature.

 

///

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Siren’s song (Adrien’s story part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was convinced this was how he would die. Lucky for him, he didn’t. But he’s not quite sure what to do when faced with a gorgeous siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuttttt at the end lol

So this was how he died. Being pushed into the water by a giant sea creature woman. Cool. 

 

Adrien moved his hand over his nose and mouth, desperately attempting to cling onto life for as long as possible. His eyes fluttered open and closed continuously, ever so slightly taking in his surroundings of what was soon to be his watery grave. Right as he felt unconsciousness ready to sweep over his body, Adrien felt a presence behind him, and webbed human claws grab his arms. As unconsciousness finally over took him, he now had hope he may wake up. 

 

///

 

To Adrien’s surprise, when he awoke, he was still in water, but he could breath this time. A second later, he realized an air bubble had been placed around his head. So whatever creature had rescued him didn’t want him to die, but wasn’t quite interested in returning him to the surface. 

 

When Adrien allowed his thoughts so die away, his ears took in the sound of a melody being hummed. The blonde looked down to see where he actually was. He was placed on a large hunk of stone with a thin dip. The stone was placed seemingly at the entrance of a cave. Next, his eyes glanced around in an attempt to find his savior—and boy did they.

 

The creature Adrien’s eyes had caught was absolutely stunning. The base was of what appeared to be a male mermaid. His tail was a shimmery blue of main shades, fins on the side with scars on the surface. From his hands up to his elbows where silvery blue scales, along with fins. The same scales also trailed up from his shoulders to his neck, and a few on the sides of his face. The creature had deep blue hair with bright blue highlights on the end. It was messy, and pulled to a chest length side ponytail. His eyes were a stunning shimmering blue. Adrien really hoped this was his own thoughts, and not the spells of a siren. Adrien had never seen a siren or mermaid in real life, of course. He really hoped him creature was a mermaid.

 

“I see you’re awake now.”

 

The creature spoke in a soft, husky tone, one that went straight down Adrien’s spine.

 

Adrien nodded shakily with a gulp.

 

“That’s it? Not a thank you.” He let out a soft chuckle. “I could kill you you know. I could have let you die. But you didn’t. How many sirens have the ability to give humans air? Not many, you’re just lucky you ran into one of them.”

 

Fuck. So he was a siren.

 

“You’re...a-a Siren..” Adrien managed to let out.

 

“Yes. But those thoughts I presume you’re having are your own, darling. Sirens are just magnificent creatures. I’ve done no brainwashing to you. I can hum and sing without the magic of it hurting you. It’s completely under my control.” The siren swam from the tail entrance of the cave over to Adrien, placing himself behind Adrien’s torso. He allowed his long finned tail to rest over Adrien’s legs, and moved his hands to cup Adrien’s cheeks from behind.

 

Adrien was now very red. Like very red. “Well, I did say this is how I wanted to die.” He chuckled nervously. 

 

“I didn’t say I was going to kill you. But if you insist-“

 

“No! No I don’t want to die just....why....why did you keep me alive? Don’t sirens like feast on humans?”

 

“Yes, yes they do. But I’ll just say....I was attracted to you. I haven’t had a human with such stammering beauty fall into my claws in awhile.”

 

Oh goddamnit. Adrien wasn’t entirely convinced that all his thoughts were his own. What kind of tricks was this creature pulling?

 

Adrien every so slightly tilted his head back to look at the creature behind him. “Are you sure you’re not playing tricks on me? If you’re going to kill me just do it, I’m not sure how you benefit from teasing me.”

 

The creature let out another soft cackle. “Oh baby, if I was brainwashing you, you wouldn’t even be able to question it. If I was going to kill you, I would have done so. I don’t benefit from waiting. But from teasing you, I get to see you blush, and it’s adorable.”

 

Fuck. He was right. So uh....how the fuck was he going to get out of this situation?

 

“Look uh...okay first how about we share names....I’m Adrien.”

 

“Luka.” 

 

Goddamnit. Even his name was pretty! 

 

“Okay uh...Luka...I um...I was on a summer getaway with my friends and then this giant Umibōzu...I think that’s what Marinette said it was...sent a wave of water that sent me into the water-“

 

“Ah, Kagami.” Luka interrupted. “Oh, sorry. Continue.”

 

“Yeah uh...I was kinda hoping I could get back to them...if she didn’t destroy the boat and drown them that is..”

 

“It depends. I’ll send my sister Juleka to see.”

 

“Um....I’d kind of like to see myself....I don’t r-really want to stay down here-“

 

“How bold of you.” 

 

Adrien found Luka’s head on his shoulder, the siren’s sharp teeth now nibbling at the blonde human’s ear. 

 

Damnit. Asking Luka to stop would just be untruthful to his feelings. While his mind was concerned, his body was enjoying this. Okay, maybe his mind a little bit too.

 

“I-I...” Adrien took a deep breath.

 

Luka ever so slightly pulled back. “I saved your life, and you’re already asking to leave...that’s kind of mean. But I really don’t blame you.” Luka pulled his hands, head, and tail away, much to Adrien’s disappointment. “I’ll send you back up. I could just take your protesting as a death wish. But I don’t wish to make such a beautiful vessel a meal of mine. I suppose loneliness is my fate. I’m not trying to guilt trip you. I guess kidnapping a friend is no way to go, hm?”

 

Adrien shook his head with a gentle laugh. “Not really.” Adrien pushed himself from the stone slab, placing himself next to Luka who was now on the sandy ground. “How come this feels like water, but when I feel myself I’m not wet?”

 

“Probably the magic of the air, even though the bubble’s just around your head.” Luka shrugged. 

 

“So um....” Weirdly, Adrien found himself leaning his head against Luka’s scaley arm. “Where do sirens and mermaids and other sea creatures live....like what is your society like?”

 

“Interesting question, Sunshine. There’s a village of building like structures about ten miles away from here. Some sirens live there. Many of us sirens just like to house ourselves in caves through. We tend to be outcasts. This isn’t where I live, it was just close.”

 

Adrien nodded. “I don’t mind staying down here with you for a little bit but....what if another siren isn’t as kind as you and finds me....”

 

“Then they’ll end up my next meal. Pretty simple.”

 

“How uh....how long can you go without eating?”

 

“About a week.”

 

“Do you have to eat humans...or can you eat other food?”

 

“It has to be humans. But I don’t get out of control around them when I’m hungry. It’s generally easy to find them, especially near the island that’s 8 miles north from here. And one can feed for a week, so.” Luka answered calmly.

 

“I know you eat humans and all but uh...I don’t. What do you expect me to eat while I’m down here?”

 

“Mermaids like sea berries, fish, and seaweed. That’s good enough for you.”

 

“Raw fish? I don’t think humans can stomach that..” 

 

“Actually you can. It just doesn’t tend to taste the best. I’ve done my research.” Luka laughed.

 

“How long am I going to say down here?”

 

“That’s up to you, Sunshine. That’s up to you.”

 

///

 

Juleka was pretty nice. Very, very quiet though. While Luka’s colors were shades of blue, hers were shades of purple. She had done what Luka had asked her to 

do—go up to the surface and see if his friends were okay. She had confirmed that they were.

 

“Hm. Interesting that Kagami went easy on them. Mysterious she is. There has to be a reason.” Luka commented.

 

“Whatever it is, I’m glad. I wouldn’t want them to die...” Adrien glanced to the side.

 

“They’re fine. Seemed a little freaked out,but fine.” Juleka spoke calmly. 

 

“Hey Juleka, do you have the same ability to give humans air like Luka?” Adrien asked randomly.

 

She nodded. 

 

“Cool.....um....have you guys ever had a human down here before?”

 

Both shook their head. 

 

“You’re the first, Angel.” Luka gently laid his tail over Adrien’s legs.

 

“Another question....can you guys turn human? I’ve uh...heard Sirens can do that.”

 

“Why yes, actually. It’s another trick we use to capture our prey.” Luka answered, leaning his head against Adrien’s. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“J-Just curious...trying to learn more about you guys....” Adrien stammered.

 

“You’re not going to turn in a report to the authorities or anything? Are you going to send a wave of humans down here to capture us for experiments? Or to use us as sex slaves?” Luka’s generally seductive tone was now replaced with one of genuine worry. 

 

“N-No! Of course not!” Adrien exclaimed. “That’s absolutely terrible.....have....have you experienced that before?”

 

“It’s times we prefer not to discuss.” Juleka answered. Her brother had covered his face in his hands.

 

Adrien ever so gently placed his hands around Luka’s finned wrists, moving them away from his face. “Hey..y-you don’t have to be scared...I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“I-I.......I know....I can feel it in your heart now....genuine kindness....no mal-intent.”

 

“That’s...amazing...how do you do that?”

 

“Kind of a special thing I can do.” Luka shrugged. Once Adrien released his wrists and turned forward once again, Luka re-placed his head against the blonde’s.

 

“Rose said she’d help me go get a new catch today. So, I should probably get going.” Juleka announced. “Rose is my girlfriend. She’s a mermaid, but always helps me capture meals. She likes to collect human bones anyways.”

 

Adrien nodded. “Aw...that’s sweet.” 

 

“So, bye.” Juleka waved, quickly swimming off.

 

Adrien and Luka were now left alone.

 

“Do you happen to have any of those friends you don’t care about a lot, do you?”

 

This question caused Adrien to jump. “What?! Are you implying that you want to /eat/ one of my friends?”

 

“Well, Yeah. You’ve got to have at least one that bothers the fuck out of you.”

 

“Well yeah a few of them are annoying, but I don’t want you eating any of them! Find someone else.” Adrien crossed his arms. 

 

“I’m a siren. It’s in my instincts to crave humans. I guess I’ll just go to snacking on a group of school children.”

 

“Hey! You can’t try to guilt trip me into letting you eat one of my friends!”

 

“I’m not even kidding though. They’re the easiest targets.”

 

Adrien gasped, pulling away from Luka. “That’s terrible! How could you do that?”

 

“I’m hungry! I’m a monster, Adrien. I eat humans. I’m not some elegant sweet creature. You can still go back if you want to. If this is too real for you.”

 

“I.....I don’t want you eating kids! They still have so much life left!”

 

“I don’t favor it. But when I’m desperate, I’ll do what I have to. Just leave. Juleka can help you back to your friends.”

 

Adrien sighed, leaning against Luka’s arm again. “I really don’t appreciate you trying to guilt trip me.”

 

“Sirens are good at manipulation.....you’re resisting, TomCat. Amazing...I wish I didn’t have this evil in my blood. But I can’t help it. I’m a creature of the deep sea....”

 

“I know...I guess I just....I don’t know it’s so real....The world is rather real...huh?”

 

“It’s time you realize it, Sunshine.” Luka closed his eyes, sticking out his forked blue tongue to lick Adrien’s ear. 

 

“Is it....is it possible that Sirens can be sustained another way..?”

 

Luka’s shining blue eyes filled with interest. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth. “I’ve never attempted it before...of course I’ve never found the right person.....” Luka placed himself behind Adrien, draping his arms around Adrien’s shoulders. 

 

“Does sex under water even work?” Adrien tilted his head back to look up at Luka.

 

“When you’re a siren who can give humans air, you can also make water act as land.” Luka answers. 

 

“Alright.” Adrien nodded. “First though...before I give you my body...I’d like you to show me around. The ocean is a lovely place.”

 

“I will be your tour guide, Angel.”

 

///

 

“It would be best if we avoided as many other creatures as possible.” Adrien decided. “I can trust Juleka and her girlfriend if we run into her but I’d rather not test my luck with anyone else.”

 

“Mermaids are all super kind and sappy. They wouldn’t hurt a plankton. But it’s the other sirens you have to be concerned about. Aurore can control the oceans and sky. She’s very blood thirsty. So is Ondine. Ondine looks different from other sirens, very beautiful. Her and Aurore often have competitions of who can kill the most the quickest. I’d say probably Mireille and Mylene are the only ones off the top of my mind that you wouldn’t have to be worried about. They always have friends get food for them, they hate killing humans.”

 

Adrien nodded. “O-Oh, okay.”

 

Adrien struggled to swim after Luka, who was rather fast. After a few minutes of traveling, the two made it a sea garden like area. Along with plants, there were many jewels scattered throughout.

 

Adrien took place in front of the garden entrance. “Are...are these yours?”

 

“I’ve contributed to it, yes. Me, Rose, and Juleka all contribute here. They’re things we’ve collected from human victims.” Luka’s eyes trailed down to the silver ring around Adrien’s finger. “Care to donate?”

 

Adrien’s eyes joined Luka’s down at his own ring. “O-Oh you-you mean my ring?”

 

Luka nodded. “Very beautiful. Real silver I see.” Luka put his claw under Adrien’s arm, raising up the blonde’s hand to the former’s face. He touched a claw to the flat, shinny surface. “Where’d you get it?”

 

“M-My dad gave it to me when I was a teen...I hate my dad.....it’s one of the only good memories I have of him left....”

 

“I suppose you’d like to keep it then.”

 

“I mean I don’t really care that much...I don’t have anything else to give you.” Adrien shrugged.

 

Luka nodded, slipping the ring off the blonde’s finger, tossing it into the pile of other jewels and jewelry. Luka picked up a golden necklace with a clock attached. “Got this from a news reporter. She insisted we take her and not her daughter once she saw us approaching. So that we did. I wonder where that little girl is now.” Luka tossed the necklace back into the garden. He then picked up a fox tail necklace. “This is recent actually. It fell in a few days ago.”

 

Adrien gasped. “Th-That’s Alya’s! One of my friends! She mentioned loosing it..”

 

“Well finders keepers. Lila would like it. I’ll hold it here Incase she needs to be bribed.” Luka tossed the necklace back into the pile. “Actually...” Luka retrieved Adrien’s ring, slipping it onto his own finger. “I think I’ll wear this. It feels like you.”

 

“I-Is that a siren thing?”

 

Luka nodded. “Now. What would you like to see next?”

 

“S-Some more pretty and calm areas like this...possibly a place to get something to eat....”

 

“These berries in the garden are edible. Well, the red and pink ones are. The blue ones can only be eaten by sirens. I know because mermaids are built almost exactly the same way as humans.”

 

Adrien nodded, picking a few of each berry Luka had stated was safe. 

 

///

 

While the two sat in another garden of sea plants, Adrien allowed his thoughts to wander around. He wasn’t quite sure why he had grown attracted to Luka so quickly. Maybe it really was the same way he would fall for a human.

 

“Have you ever fallen in love with a human before?” Adrien asked randomly.

 

Luka shook his head. “I’ve seen some that were deliciously attractive like you but...their hearts never sang the right tune, so they became my next meal.”

 

Adrien blushed at the Siren’s wording. He took a deep breath. “I might have asked this already but...how long do you plan on keeping me down here?”

 

“That’s up to you. After your time with me, I don’t think you’ll ever want to leave.” Luka made sure to add the seductive tinge to his tone, which caused Adrien to shiver. 

 

“S-So you’re saying I can choose..?”

 

Luka nodded. “I just want to make sure you don’t forget me first. We have a connection. The song in my heart matches with yours, my sunshine. Feeling it should not be hard for you. In fact, you already have without realizing it.”

 

Adrien nodded shakily. He grabbed Luka’s arm. “So that’s why things are moving so quickly...”

 

“I didn’t say it was a slow song.”

 

///

 

Adrien’s only wish for this moment in time that there had been more than sand for him to grab onto. It was his decision to have Luka fuck him with his chest to the ground and ass to the air—a decision he now regretted. Luckily for him though, most of his thoughts weren’t coherent enough to think too much on it.

 

“You know, I absolutely _adore_ the human anatomy, but I’m not quite sure about it on me.” Luka let out casually while thrusting his cock into the blonde below him.

 

“I....-I do....y-you’re so thick...” Adrien murmured mindlessly.

 

“And you’re so tight.” The siren chuckled. His human form was pretty much the same, but with legs and a penis in place of the giant finned tail. He still possessed his sharp claws and teeth. “Let me know when you think you’re close.” Luka muttered in Adrien’s ear, having leaned forward to so so. “I want to suck you off when you come.”

 

Adrien nodded breathlessly. “Ha-Have you done this b...before? You’re so g-good at it...” The blonde stuttered.

 

“No, not with a human, and sex is much different for sirens. It’s just in my nature as a sexual creature.” Luka replied calmly, casually beginning to nail Adrien’s prostate with full force. 

 

Luka’s actions drug a long, low moan from the blonde. “Ugh-ah I....just want to touch you....” 

 

“Maybe in a minute, you still owe me something....Would you mind if I gave you a hickey?”

 

“O-Oh god I would take a hundred.....” Adrien attempted to balance himself by pressing his forearms with all his remaining strength against the sand.

 

Luka let out an amused chuckle, slowing his pace. “I don’t want to hurt you, Sunshine. My human form doesn’t take away the rows of sharp teeth in my mouth. I’m not sure how much your feeble human body could take...but I want to taste you....”

 

Adrien let out a slight whine. “A-Alright...god you have your mind together babe...I’m such a wreck...”

 

Lula gave another hard thrust into Adrien, causing the blonde’s whole body to flinch. The siren moved Adrien to sit up in his lap, his cock still inside of him. The sharp spearing feeling drew out another series of shorts moans and mews from Adrien. Luka threaded his arms under Adrien’s, placing his claws flat along the blonde man’s chest. Luka ever so gently opened his mouth around Adrien’s shoulder, simply only resting his sharp fangs over the surface of the blonde’s warm skin. Next, The siren ever so lightly dragged his claws down the surface of Adrien’s chest, careful to make sure they didn’t pierce his skin. 

 

Adrien’s eyes that had closed suddenly flew open, ecstasy filling his whole body from head to toe once the creature of dark sea sunk his teeth into the human’s flesh. Adrien thrust his head back, eyes rolling back into his head from pleasure. “L-Luuuuukkkkaaaa I’m go-ona-..” Adrien suddenly found himself lifted up from Luka’s swollen hard human member, then placed in-between his legs. Luka’s mouth was now over Adrien’s whole dick, swallowing every drop of cum as the blonde came. Shortly after Luka had finished his meal, he placed Adrien back over his cock, automatically coming into the blonde. 

 

 

Adrien had spaced out for what seemed like forever. Next place he found himself was on the ground in the once again fully Siren Luka’s arms. He was still in the nude, but didn’t mind it. 

 

“So, My Lord..how do you feel?”

 

Luka chuckled, which when straight into the blonde who was pressed flat against him. “I love your name. It makes me feel very loved. And....I feel sustained....a mixture of your blood and cum baby...it worked....that’s another human life saved, I suppose several until you leave...”

 

“I......there’s something about...helping you....making you happy that’s...special to me......You’re right....I’m not sure I do want to leave....but perhaps I could stick on my boat while we’re around here...”

 

“I think that could work.”

 

///

 

 


	3. Bottom of a barrel (Marinette’s story part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up in a cave with Chloe and Kagami, who turns out to be very interested in human females.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the beginning~  
> Also this happens mostly at the same time as last chapter.

 

As soon as she was swept away by that giant hand, Marinette was positive that she was on her way to death. But to her surprise, she awoke in a cave. She glanced forward, seeing the ocean shore in the distance. Her boat was no way near land, so the creature must have taken her a long way from the boat. Marinette soon realized that when she had turned her head, she felt something wet and scaley underneath. She looked up, letting out a small scream upon seeing the face of a blonde looking down at her. The blonde face laughed in reaction to this.

 

“Aw! Kagami she’s startled! Don’t worry, you don’t have to be scared..” The blonde fish-like creature gently stroked Marinette’s head with her claw. For some strange reason, this brought a sense of ease to the raven.

 

Kagami was sitting against the wall of the cave. Besides her size now that of an average human, she looked exactly the same as she had earlier. 

 

With her eyes still up on the blonde, Marinette took the opportunity to observe her. She had golden scales going from her shoulders up to the sides of her her face, her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and a golden choker with a black jewel and a long ladybug necklace on a chain around her neck. Marinette gasped.

 

“M-My...my necklace! I lost that in the ocean when I was little! You-you’re the mer-Siren that saved my life! Chloe!”

 

Chloe nodded. “Kagami told me of your interest. Wow. Who knew such a sweet little girl would grow into such a delicious piece of eye candy.”

 

These words caused Marinette to flush bright red. “Th....thank you?.....Y-you’re not playing any tricks on me....are you?” 

 

“Oh dear, if I was, you wouldn’t be able to question it. I really am the most gorgeous female siren in the sea. Some think it’s Aurore but that is utterly ridiculous. Just because she’s ridiculously strong does not mean she’s the most beautiful.”

 

“She has a very high body count. She’s killed over a thousand people since she was little.” Kagami commented. “But I think you are very gorgeous, Chloe. Taken good advantage of the jewelry you have collected from humans.”

 

“Why thank you, Kagami. You’re flattering me.” Chloe gave out a joyous laugh. “Oh, also. Do you want your necklace back? It’s kind of rusted now, but it doesn’t seem like you’ll mind. I mean I was always hoping I’d see the pigtailed bug again. This necklace was always what helped me hold onto you.”

 

“Th-the pigtailed bug? That...that’s so sweet....my name is Marinette, by the way. And you can keep it. You’ve taken good care of it all these years....and you were just a kid when you saved me as well. You really....” Marinette pushed herself off of the siren, now kneeling in front of her. Her bluebell eyes scanned the shimmering creature. “You really aged beautifully...you’re so.....oh my god wow....”

 

Chloe chuckled.

 

Marinette suddenly felt cold, clammy hands place themselves onto her shoulders. 

 

“What about me?” Kagami’s calm and sweet voice inquired.

 

“You’re...very interesting. Not beautiful in the same way of a siren but...you’re so intriguing...I never Though Umibōzus could have distinguished features like hair a mouth...”

 

“Some do, some don’t. It really depends on the breed you are.”

 

“Can um...can either of you turn human?”

 

Chloe nodded. “I can. Well more of I can make my bottom half human. That’s all. None of my other siren features go away.”

 

“Some of my kind can, Though I have never tried it.” Kagami answered. “Would you like me to try?”

 

Marinette felt herself turn red as Kagami rubbed her cold claws around Marinette’s neck and shoulders.

 

“If uh-...if y-you want to, but you don’t have to. I-I was just curious..”

 

“Why?” Chloe titled her head, then put on a smirk. “Were you hoping for things, little bug?”

 

“I-I-“ Marinette was cut off by Kagami placing a clammy claw over her mouth. “You humans are so warm...don’t mind me. Well, I guess I should have asked. Consent is import to humans. Is it alright if I study you? I’ve always wanted to see a human up close.”

 

Marinette nodded against Kagami’s hand. She attempted to speak, but it only came out as a muffled garble. Kagami slid away her hand. 

 

“I d-don’t mind.....I’ve always wanted to see an Umibōzu....not a lot of people knew about them, but they were always my favorite..”

 

“Alright I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I’m not quite used to how humans work.” Kagami replied. 

 

“You didn’t, I promise.” Marinette smiled shakily. “You don’t need to be sad, really. It’s okay. If you ever run into a human again though, I wouldn’t touch them without asking.”

 

Kagami nodded. “Of course.” She gently stuck a clawed finger into Marinette’s mouth, who gasped at the sensation.

 

“My teeth are on the outside of my mouth. Well I mean I also have some on the inside. My tongue is grey, long, and slimy. Yours is pink, I can tell simply from touch. And you make cute noises when aroused. Is that a human thing?” Kagami slid her finger out from Marinette’s mouth to allow her to reply.

 

“Y-Yeah...I guess it is.” Marinette answered breathlessly.

 

Kagami cupped her cold hands around Marinette’s cheeks next.

 

“Ch-Chloe...Kagami... How long would you like me to stay with you..?” Marinette stammered.

 

“Hm. It doesn’t quite matter. Just a few hours I suppose. Kagami said you have a whole boat of friends to get back to.” Chloe answered calmly.

 

“Oh....I uh....I could always return to them tomorrow....it is night anyways.....”

 

Kagami slid her hands down Marinette’s cheeks to her neck, down to her shoulders. Next, she gently cupped her hands under Marinette’s breasts, causing the raven to gasp. 

 

“These are so interesting. I only have a slight curve. Chloe and the other female sirens have them. Yours are big like hers. I like them.”

 

Marinette took in a deep breath, then exhale it shakily. “Th-thanks...I don’t really control their size or anything...”

 

Chloe let our another laugh. “Aw, bug is a little excited. Sorry to drag you right into intimacy....Kagami is very intrigued by humans, especially human females. But you don’t seem to mind.”

 

“I-I encouraged it a-actually..-“ Marinette let out a small, high pitched moan upon feeling Kagami pinch each of her nipples from under the thin fabric of her crop top with her clammy claws. 

 

“Mostly mermaids and sirens cover these....some don’t though. I guess it’s a preference..” Kagami commented. “You react with high levels of joy ecstasy when I touch you, especially on areas that are considered sexual. You have an attraction to me. I’m a monster, though humanoid, I’m black and grey. Maybe it’s my human physique, or my soft voice. Maybe my pretty eyes, or my cold touch.”

 

“A-All of the above..” Marinette spat out, squealing slightly. “I’m-...oh god I’m wet..”

 

“She means she’s aroused and needs to orgasm.” Chloe clarified. 

 

“How does she do that?”

 

“Generally with female on female, you pump it out of her with your fingers.” Chloe answered. 

 

“I have sharp claws. I don’t want to hurt her.” Kagami moved her hands down to feel Marinette’s stomach.

 

“T-Try t-turning h-human..” Marinette suggested. “How do you kn-know so much about this, Chloe?”

 

“It’s in my nature as a sexual creature. And I’ve had experience. I knew a human once. We were very close. It turns out she was only using me. Her dad was a high force high power law officer. I ended up killing them both mercilessly.” Chloe’s bright blue eyes trailed off to the side, scanning over memories.

 

“That’s....that’s so terrible....” Marinette reached out to hold Chloe’s hands, who gladly took the human’s in her own. 

 

Marinette looked down. The once grey clawed hands were now rounded and of a fleshy color. She turned her head to face the now human Kagami, who was even more beautiful now. He eyes were a gorgeous chestnut brown, matching the freckles that decorated her face. Her hair was in the same style as it was in her Umibōzu form, only slightly neater. Marinette didn’t have good few from where her head was, but she could see Kagami now sported a beautiful pair of large breasts of her own. She was completely nude, as in her other form—only now she had sex organs.

 

Marinette’s train of thought was shifted when she felt Kagami’s now human fingers slide into her underwear.

 

“You are wet. This is the fluid humans release when aroused. It is only leaking. Apparently you have a fullness feeling in your human female sexual organ that you need help releasing. I did cause the issue, so I suppose I can help relieve you of it.” Kagami laughed lightly. 

 

Marinette nodded. “Y-Yeah-...it’s easier if you lay me down..”

 

“Have you done this before?” Kagami questioned while laying Marinette flat down. She pushed up the human girl’s skirt, sliding her underwear down off her legs. After she had finished this, she place herself in between the human’s thighs. “Like the human sex process?”

 

Marinette nodded. “Y-Yeah I have...it’s been awhile since I d-did it with a girl though...”

 

“You can do it with men?”

 

Marinette nodded. “That’s generally how babies are produced...how are babies made in your species?”

 

“Umibōzus are re-born spirits of humans who were unfairly slaughtered. I don’t remember my past life.”

 

“Wow....that’s...sad....-“ Marinette let out a yelp from the sudden sensation of Kagami thrusting three fingers up into her.

 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

 

Marinette shook her head. “I-It..-you..feel so good-“ She let out another high-pitched moan. “Y-You’ve got good instincts c-come on..”

 

Chloe let out another cackle. “God, you’re as horny as some sirens, Mari.”

 

Marinette opened her mouth to reply, but failed to do so when Kagami began thrusting up and down inside of her at an impeccable speed. She released a series of moans and mewls.

 

Chloe had now placed herself behind Marinette, and was tightly squeezing the human’s hands from behind. She leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on the raven’s forehead. 

 

Marinette let out a high-pitched scream as she came onto Kagami’s fingers. Kagami morphed back into her Umibōzu form after pulling her fingers out of Marinette. She moved her fingers to her mouth, reaching out her long tongue to taste the fluid that covered her fingers. 

 

“This tastes nice and sweet.” Kagami dipped her fingers into the pile of cum that pooled right outside of Marinette’s entrance. She moved her clawed cum-covered fingers up to Chloe’s mouth, allowing the siren a taste. Chloe let out a gentle moan at the taste. 

 

“Oh wow, Mari. This may sustain me for a bit. Human cum can work as a substitute for eating one of you have a connection with who produced it.” Chloe explained.

 

Marinette only let out a gentle mewl-like sound.

 

Chloe smiled with a sympathetic chuckle. “She’s tired. Let’s let her rest.”

 

///

 

Marinette’s eyes snapped open, automatically taking in her surroundings. Moonlight filled damp cave. Kay. Not a dream. Next, she took in what her body felt. She felt Chloe pressed into one side of her, Kagami on the other. “Hey uh...Kagami?” Marinette began tiredly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You um...knocked my friend Adrien off the boat...is he okay?”

 

“Oh he’s fine. Luka found him.” Chloe cut in. “Juleka and Rose were talking to me when I was on my way here.”

 

“W-Who’s Luka?”

 

“Luka is only the most gorgeous most seductive male siren in the entire ocean. Your friend probably fell madly in love with him upon sight, no magic song needed.”

 

“Y-You think they h-had a similar experience to mine?” Marinette tilted her head.

 

“Oh most certainly. Luka can turn human like me. Your friend probably got so filled with ecstasy that he lost touch with reality for a few minutes.” Chloe laughed gently. “Luka can do this thing where he makes the water act as land, and he can give humans air. I can’t do that.” Chloe shrugged from her position on the ground.

 

“Oh w-wow....” Marinette whistled. “If I ever see him again, maybe we can share experiences.” Marinette giggled. 

 

“You’re very right about that if. He’ll Like never want to leave Luka again. From Juleka and Roses’ words, the songs in their hearts match. It was fate that they met.” Chloe explained. “But maybe he’ll come up to say goodbye.”

 

“Good enough for me honestly....even I’m not wanting to leave...you both seem so lovely...I want to learn more about you...”

 

“Give it a few days maybe. That boat isn’t going far, we can get you back to it.” Chloe smiled.

 

Marinette nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

///

 

“So your favorite jewel is gold?” Marinette asked, rubbing her fingers around the choker Chloe wore.

 

“Well it’s not really a jewel, but it is my favorite. I just adore the color and texture. What’s your favorite color?”

 

“Pink.” Marinette answered. “Do you know and sirens or mermaids with a pink color scheme?”

 

“Rose. Juleka’s girlfriend. Juleka is a siren, Rose is a mermaid. Most mermaids are incredibly soft and kind and sappy. Rose is that way, but she’s got a small siren tinge to her. She loves collecting human bones. It’s kind of pure in its own way.” Chloe answered.

 

“Oh.” Marinette giggled. “That’s interesting. Do you know any other mermaids?”

 

Chloe nodded. “Not too well though. I’m not interested in knowing most of them really. They’re boring as hell. All about beauty and love.” Chloe said in a mocking tone. “There is this one though. Her name is Pollen. She’s one of the only mermaids I’ve ever seen that matches up to the beauty of a siren.”

 

“That’s cool.” Marinette nodded. 

 

“Yeah. Mireille and Mylene are part Siren part mermaid. They require humans to sustain them, but don’t have to instincts to go and kill one. It’s pretty pathetic, but I don’t blame them.”

 

Marinette let out a gentle laugh. “Aw. I kinda feel bad for them. Are they made fun of a lot?”

 

Chloe nodded. “Oh yeah. But Ivan has literally killed someone over protecting Mylene from bullying, and Aurore has done the same for Mireille. I don’t know why the most blood thirsty siren in the sea is so protective over the weakest, but she is.”

 

“The world of the sea is so interesting....do you know any other Umibōzus?”

 

Chloe shook her head. “I know there are other ones in this sea, but I don’t know any others personally. All I know is that if they would have attacked you and not Kagami, all your friends would be dead.” 

 

“Well then I’m glad we ran into the quirky one...” Marinette laughed slightly. 

 

“Yep.” Chloe replied calmly. “So. What else would you like to know about me?”

 

“Probably an obvious question um...are you going to eat me? I realize I was kind of quick to trust you..”

 

“Dear, if I was going to eat you, I would have done it instead of saving your life all those years ago.”

 

“But you could have changed..”

 

“It’s up to you to trust that I didn’t. If you want to leave, go ahead. Not sure how you’ll get back.”

 

“Don’t try to manipulate me.” Marinette scoffed. 

 

“Was I? I truly wasn’t trying...my apologies, it’s in my nature. The fact that you can see through it is spectacular.”

 

“I....guess I’m special.” Marinette shrugged.

 

“You very much are.” Chloe smiled. “I guess it’s my turn to return the question. You won’t try to turn us into the authorities for experiments or to use as sex slaves will you? Luka and Juleka went through an experience like that. Absolutely tragic.”

 

Marinette let out an appalled gasp. “Of course not! That’s terrible! I love see creatures! They belong in the ocean. I don’t get why the human race things we can treat creatures differently just because they are different than us.”

 

“I’m glad you understand.” Chloe nodded. 

 

“Yeah.” Marinette glanced to the side. “Could I uh...maybe...visit my boat? I mean I ultimately want to go back there but I’m not done this experience yet.”

 

“I’ll talk to Kagami about it.”

 

“You don’t own me.” Marinette retorts.

 

“Yes, but I’m just trying to make sure we’re safe. But you do owe me, so.”

 

Marinette sighed, then smiled. “That I do my friend, that I do. Well, technically I already did. Earlier.” She threw the siren a wink, who took it with a smile.

 

///

 

 


	4. Meet in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien return to the boat and privately discuss what they experienced.

 

It was early morning hours now. Adrien climbed his way back onto the boat, absolutely soaking wet. He turned to look over the edge once more, blowing Luka a kiss before he sank back into the water. Surprisingly to both parties involved, he turned to see Marinette standing near the other side of the boat. She was also soaking wet as well. Silently, the two walked up to each other. 

 

“So you fell in love with a beautiful siren?” They asked in unison, both laughing afterwards.

 

“Yeah...I didn’t even know you were taken off the boat Mari!”

 

“Kagami the Umibōzu took me. Then she took me to meet Chloe, the siren who saved my life when I was younger. Both very gorgeous....and sexy..” She murmured the last part. 

 

Adrien nodded with a blush. “Oh god..” he swallowed. “I’m still not entirely positive I wasn’t brain washed...it all happened so fast...I mean I kinda rushed into it...I wanted it... but I’m still afraid he’s been lying to me and this could all be a big trick...”

 

Marinette nodded in a agreement. “Me too!......Part of me thinks we maybe shouldn’t go back...no matter what...pleasure we experienced....” Marinette says slowly. “We could just get the boat away from this area as quickly as possible..”

 

“It probably wouldn’t work. Sirens are all over the sea. And I mean like the same ones...the main place where sirens and mermaids from this area are is nine miles away from here, and they’re spread even further...there’s no way we could get away....and what if they really have good intent towards us....if we left, it would completely break their trust...and all of us would end up fish food...There was a point where Luka and Juleka, to two pain sirens I was around..they asked if I was a human spy trying to gather them for experiments or to use as sex slaves....Luka was genuinely fearful at the thought...”

 

“Chloe mentioned that...she mentioned Luka and Juleka actually. Said they’ve been through it before...she also said Luka was the most seductive, beautiful, and charming male siren in the sea.”

 

Adrien swallowed with another nod. “Oh my god Mari....” He placed his hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “You have no fucking idea.”

 

“Adrien..you seem aroused just by the thought of it. You’re all red and...” 

 

Adrien glanced down. “Oh fuck. Um...”

 

“You should u-uh get to your room to uh...deal with that..issue...”

 

“I just...oh god I can’t help but just long for the pure ecstasy that filled my body when he sank his teeth into me....don’t freak out-I wanted him to...”

 

“Oh my god..you think he really was trying hurt you?”

 

Adrien shook his head. “If he was using that moment to get to me, he would have eaten me right then and there...” Adrien moved his hands from Marinette’s shoulders, then moved them to pull back the fabric over his shoulder, revealing what was genetic bruised hickey, but with a bite mark right in the middle. “He said he could have done much worse. And considering sirens can tear part humans with nothing but their claws and teeth, I believe him.”

 

Marinette laughed. “If you were to believe him on anything, it would be that.”

 

“He um....Luka he.....asked if I would...would be fine with him eating any of my friends....”

 

Marinette let out a gasp. “What?!”

 

“Don’t worry, I said god no. Then we got into a small fight, but we clearly ended up okay....” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hands to hold in his own. “You are....my closest friend, a-and you understand this...this is...really terrifying....not knowing if our decisions are right or wrong...if we’re going to die from our lust for these creatures that are designed to do just that...”

 

Marinette nodded. “They are right about one thing though...from all I know about the sirens, their mind control is fast and immediate. You fall so madly in love with them you can’t tell right from left. Your mind is so clouded with lust you’d do anything to touch and feel them...they don’t have the capability to make it go slow...that’s what I’ve seen from all the documented research on siren, though there’s very little..”

 

“So what you’re saying is...these are our thoughts and we’ve just...really fallen in love with them...”

 

Marinette nodded. “But they could turn on us...be tricking us without magic...just with psychology...”

 

“Yeah...but for the possible sake of our lives....we have to trust them...we have to trust they have good hearts..”

 

“Well actually, they have four.” Marinette chuckled. “Kagami informed me. But anyways.....you should probably..”

 

Adrien glanced down, then nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah... when I come back we can just sit out here and wait for morning.”

 

Marinette nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

///

 

Seeing Marinette and Adrien just causally chilling on the deck was a very big surprise to the rest of the crew. In response to all their shocked faces, the two just waved.

 

“A-Adrien! Dude! We thought you were dead!” Nino exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you alive!”

 

“How do we know it’s really them and not some sea shape shifters?” Alix questioned with pursed lips.

 

“It’s really is guys, come on...we just don’t want to discuss what we experienced.” Marinette shrugged.

 

“A questionnaire! That’s how!” Alya exclaimed with shining eyes. “Marinette! What’s your last name, and what’s your favorite animal?”

 

“Dupain-Cheng, and hamsters. I’ve been talking about getting one since I was little.”

 

“Marinette cleared.” Alya confirmed. “Now Adrien! What’s your mom’s name, and what’s your nickname?”

 

Adrien sighed. “My mom? Really? I prefer not to think about her..but Emilile. And Kitty. Sometimes Chaton. It’s normally something black cat themed.”

 

“It’s definitely him dudes.” Nino nodded. “So spill it! Come on you gotta talk! How are you alive, Adrien? We had hope Mari was, but you were just pushed into the water.”

 

“Yeah! We totally thought you were fish food.” Alix chimed in. “So, what are sirens like? Did you meet one? Please tell me you did!”

 

“What was the Umibōzu like, Mari?” Kim added.

 

“She’s interested in humans. Just wanted to ask be some questions, that’s all. She didn’t want me for long. Though she did warn me that she may be back so we can hang out. She considers us friends.” Marinette answered.

 

“Aww..that’s actually kinda sweet.” Alya touched a hand to her heart. “If it weren’t for her interest in you, Marinette, we’d all be dead. So thank god for you.”

 

“Yeah. I’m just glad you guys stayed around the same area so I could find you again. Me and Adrien both arrived in the middle of the night, by the way.”

 

“Cool Cool. Answer the question Adrien!” Alix cheered. 

 

“I...I d-did meet a Siren. He rescued me..can give humans air too..”

 

“Since apparently Sirens are real, that means the studies done on them are as well.” Max began. “Why would a Siren not just devour you? It was a clear opportunity.”

 

“H-He uh....he just wanted m-my ring..and for him and his sister to ask me questions.....like the Umibōzu, he said he’ll be back...”

 

“You’re actually going to go back with him?” Kim questioned. “And there’s no way that’s all he wanted. What was special about you golden boy?”

 

“I-I’m telling the truth. Believe me or don’t.” Adrien scratched his shoulder, slightly ruffling up the fabric on his shoulder, leaving a small spot of the pleasure wound available to see.

 

“Dude-“ Kim pulled the fabric down from Adrien’s shoulder, gasping. “He hurt you! What the fuck is this?”

 

“It’s gotta be a hickey. So that’s what you gave him in exchange for your life.” Alix wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

“H-He didn’t hurt me stop it!” Adrien snapped.

 

“Dude you just got played by siren tricks! You need to stay as far away from that siren is possible we need to get away from here!” Kim exclaims. 

 

“It’s not like leaving will make it go away. Adrien’s just going to go crazy to try to get back to him.” Alix commented.

 

“I’m not under his spell! According to research the effect of a Siren’s tricks are immediate, overwhelming, and fast. I think I just like him. Like I would with any human..”

 

“Adrien boy listen to yourself! It hasn’t even been twenty four hours! Maybe he hasn’t charmed you yet but you’re clearly being manipulated. We need to get away from here before he can finish you off.” Kim declared.

 

“But what if he really is genuine? Then I would have broke his trust and all of us would be fish food!” Adrien argued. “I’m just going to have to trust that he’s genuine if I want to live.”

 

“You sound like he’s just speaking through you to get to all of us! We’re getting out of here.” Kim started to walk away, but his arm was grabbed by Adrien. 

 

“You weren’t the one who talked to the Siren! Trust me! You just /want/ to die, don’t you, Kim?! Look! He let me come back. If he was going to kill me, he would have done so already! If I break his trust, we’re all dead. I’ve already said this! I don’t care what you think is best. This is real, Kim! It’s a case of life and death! If any of you value your lives, you’ll listen to me.”

 

“I say we listen to Adrien.” Alix agreed. “We don’t leave here till the siren gives Adrien the okay.”

 

“No!” Kim broke away form Adrien’s grasp. “I’m not being controlled by a sea creature! He is not the boss of us!”

 

“Kim you’re going to get us all killed!” Marinette cut in. “You take another step towards that wheel, and I’m calling the siren /I/ met.”

 

“Y-You too? God guys listen to yourselves! I just want you to be safe! Now your just pawns in their deadly game!”

 

“She gave me a song to call her to hum that’ll attract her here from any place in the ocean. I’m not joking around here!” Marinette shot. “You don’t know what you’re doing! I get you want us to be safe, but the best way to do that is to listen to us and trust that we’re ourselves!”

 

“Just...let me think about it.” Kim sighed, walking away from the group, and into the living quarters.

 

“Max?” Alix said with an awkward face.

 

“I’m with Kim for the most part. But I won’t do anything for now. It’s your lives.” After speaking, Max left to join Kim.

 

///

 

Adrien was laying on the ledge against the side of the deck. It was around one in the morning. His heavy eyes suddenly lifted open upon hearing a light hummed song. He pushed himself to sit up, then looked over the edge to see the beautiful blue siren he knew.

 

“This better not be a brainwashing song.” Adrien said groggily.

 

“It’s not. I just love music. It is a very beautiful thing. I’m surprised to still see you here. I thought your crew would have booked it.”

 

Adrien shrugged. “I fought real hard to keep us here. I didn’t want to break your trust. Seeing you sad that on time made me feel someone was stabbing my heart.”

 

Luka placed his clawed hands against the side of the boat. “That means a lot to me, Sunshine.”

 

“Yeah and.....you asked if there was anyone I don’t care about you charming to eat...I’ve changed my mind.”

 

“Really. Hm. Tell me about it. Come here to the water with me so you don’t have to shout. We can stay above surface, I’ll hold you up.” Luka offered.

 

Adrien nodded, positioning himself to stand, jumping in after he had done so. Like promised, Luka caught him, positioning him up against the side of the boat. 

 

“It’s just...Kim...he’s determined that me and Marinette are being brainwashed by you guys and just want to leave to ‘protect us’. I can’t stand it! I haven’t know you very long but...I don’t desire to hurt you...I know that’s weird because you’re a blood thirsty carnivore...I-I dunno..”

 

“No, no I appreciate it. I know you’ll never truly trust me. I don’t expect you to. It’s survival instinct. But I appreciate what we have. It’s special to me. But you’re saying you’d be willing to let me eat your friend?”

 

Adrien nodded. “I just...ugh. He’s also been the most annoying. He pisses me off so badly. Doesn’t think about the feelings of others that he doesn’t want to. He just acts like sea creatures don’t have feelings either.”

 

“Sunshine..” Luka grabbed Adrien’s hands, guiding them up to his shoulders. “That’s a very tempting offer but...you’d come to regret it. You know that. It’s not something that can be undone.”

 

These words shocked Adrien—a lot. They also brought him down from his anger high a little bit. “You...you’re really turning it down because... you know that I’d regret it....you’re thinking and I’m not.....wow you’re....really considerate...” Adrien moved his hands from Luka’s shoulders to his cheeks. “So apparently you’re heartless or whatever. Kim doesn’t deserve for you to spare him.”

 

“He’s ignorant, but I expect that.” Luka pulled Adrien’s head to his own, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He let it linger for a bit before pulling back. “You know, Angel...we’ll never make it....my heart captured yours so quickly...you hardly know me but love at first sight is having its way with you...I’m a blood thirsty creature of the sea..you’re a human. I couldn’t keep you down with me forever. You would get hurt eventually...You’ll have to leave to stay safe....because I want to protect you...I fear I’ve rushed you into things...”

 

“N-No you didn’t! You’re exactly right...love at first sight. You are probably the kindest Siren in the sea....you..really are genuine...I can feel it in my heart...I do trust you..”

 

“Thank you. It means a lot, sunshine.”

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
